I'll never leave you again
by boothtempe
Summary: this story start just after 3x05. is pretty awesome. i mean, is like an alternative storyline of season 3. really original and funny!i'm plaining to upload a new chapter everyday, but i'll need feed back,reviews ;  english isnt my mother tonge.sorry.enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I'll never leave you again**

**Chapter 1**

Elena opened her eyes, feeling the sun's rays, warming the skin slightly, everything happened the day before seemed like a dream, more like a nightmare from which she just wanted out, he got out of bed with a slight headache she had been drinking heavily the night before to try to ease the pain in my heart that left her barely breathing.

She looked in the mirror and watched intently, she could not believe how things had come to change so much in so little time. He noted the mark of his arm which had blood drawn and then the neck, which still had fang marks, remember everything that happened the previous night, the tears came down his cheek, suddenly could not help but think of Damon , which somehow had been his hero that night.

He recalled his blue eyes and his look of overwhelming concern: "I promise you, i will never leave you again", he had promised the night before. But was it true?, really, Damon would be able to protect her no matter what happened, including his own brother?, truth is that Damon and Stefan were never best friends, but it really would be capable of putting her before that his own brother, the blood of his blood?, she would not allow that time were to occur, was not like Katherine. She would not allow Salvatore fight over her safety.

She wiped her tears with the back of the hand and unconsciously lowered his hand to his neck, trying to touch the necklace that Stefan gave him, but realized that she no longer had it, the necklace was no longer belonged, like Stefan, then the alarm sounded, he was startled out of her reverie. It was back to school and she did not want to be late.

- Jeremy, we have to leave now or we'll be late - she said, touching the door to the room of his younger brother - Jeremy? - She asked, getting no response. she entered the room and found it empty, silence filled the room suddenly. His phone rang and could not avoid hitting a jump in fright.

- Hey, Bonnie, hey, have you seen Jeremy?.  
>- No, yesterday I was with Matt in high school and then I went home, but I called him yesterday and he did not answer me, why? Is not he with you?<br>- No, I have a bad feeling, Bonnie  
>- Me too, I'll call him now, and I'll tell you in high school, right?<br>- Okay, see you there - she said, as he descended the stairs. Suddenly the doorbell rang

- Oh, God, Jeremy, where have you been? I had my ... - suddenly stopped when he saw that it was not Jeremy, but Stefan, looking at him with a look of indifference, nothing compared to yesteryear.

- Do we go now? .- He asked with a wicked grin drawn.  
>- I do not go anywhere with you<br>-Elena, I have to protect you until Klaus comes back, so you'd better become accustomed to my presence near you .- said coldly and making a gesture to ask her out of the house.

Elena looked at him with a suspicion that he had never felt for him, but also in disbelief, because I could not believe that the man who was beside her, was the same she fell in love. They walked in silence until they reached high school, Elena was nervous and insecure, she never would have said but she was afraid of that vampire, then felt small and helpless, and made a fervent decision.

- He still does not get me the phone, something must have happened .- Bonnie said when she saw Elena in the halls of school.  
>- We have to find him, Bonnie<br>- What is he doing here? .- Bonnie asked after taking a look at Stefan who was behind her as if waiting to move  
>- That's another story, then I'll tell you, come on, we have to enter the classroom, by the way, you've seen Caroline and Tyler?<br>-No

The classes were incredibly long for the girl, she could not stop thinking about where it might be his brother and if he would be fine, to make matters worse I had to be enduring the constant presence of her new "bodyguard". Right after class, she went to Salvatore's mansion  
>- Damon? - She said visiting the house in search of him.<br>She came to the room and found him, along with Jeremy and Katherine talking, noticing her presence, suddenly, they were silent

- What is happening here? - She asked, approaching - and you, where have you been? Bonnie and I were worried about you.  
>- I'm fine - Jeremy replied trying to calm her.<br>- Where were you?  
>- Can we skip this point, so familiar and go to what's important? - Katherine interrupted with indifference<br>- Damon, what's happening Elena asked staring -  
>-We found a way to kill Klaus<p>

- What? How?  
>- Waking Michael - Katherine interrupted<br>- Who is Michael?  
>-No time for stupid questions, you explain your... whatever you may be - She said, looking at Damon - we have to get more information. You - she said, pointing Jeremy - let's go!<br>-You are not going anywhere with my brother - Elena replied with determination, standing in front of Jeremy  
>- Oh, the cat pulls nails - she replied wryly tilting his head slightly to one side.<br>- Okay. Elena, I have been all this time with her, she will not hurt me, and she needs me - Jeremy said, pushing his sister.  
>-Alright - she told Damon, once Katherine and her brother left. - Now tell me what is happening.<p>

-Hey, Matt, you've seen here at Jeremy? - Bonnie asked, arriving at the bar  
>- No, why?<br>- Because I've been calling since yesterday and I do not know anything about him, and he has not slept at home  
>- Well, I do not know. Do you want me to help you look for him?<br>- No, do not bother, Elena is also looking for him, but if you see him let me know, okay? - Said the girl, as she walked away.  
>- Okay, um ... Bonnie?<br>- Yes?  
>- Yesterday I saw Vicky<br>- I know, I was with you  
>- No, I say that when you left, I saw her ... again<br>- What? - Bonnie asked, wondering - does she say anything?  
>- No, well yes, that we do not trust what Anna says, or something. You know what can it mean?<br>- I have no idea, but maybe someone else will do.

- So, you have to awaken the vampire hunter for him to finish with Klaus - repeated Elena as she sat on the sofa - but what happens after you do?  
>- He will kill us all! - Said with a grimace of terror in the face<br>- I'm serious.  
>-Seriously, there is a high probability that he comes for us, but hey - he said, sitting beside her, seeing her face of concern - I will not let him put a hand on you. do not panic - he said stroking her hair.<br>Damon, I do not fear for me, but ... - she stopped - I can't let that happen, there must be another way.  
>- But there is not, Elena - he replied softly<p>

- Oh, how sweet ... the evil vampire and dark, it is good to be with his beloved human, have you thought about making a movie of your history? It might be even more famous than Twilight  
>- Get out Stefan - Damon said without raising the pitch.<br>- I'll be eating out there - he said, turning around to go - Elena? - Added with an ironic gesture of reverence, after he left.  
>- Damon, we have to do something with Stefan.<br>- Yes, I have to find some way for him to again be the same as before .- Damon said, staring as if talking to himself.  
>- Well, but until then ... I made a decision, Damon<br>- What? Will you stop being so careless with your life?  
>- I want to learn to defend myself, who better than you to train me? he said staring at him - I'm tired of feeling helpless and always depend on that, someone comes to my rescue - she added, after no response, just a frown by his listener.<p>

- Okay - he said standing up. We'll start tomorrow, today I have some unfinished business.  
>- What matter?<br>- All men have their little secrets, Elena - he replied in a sarcastic tone, looking her up and down, smiled a knowing smile and went upstairs.

- You always have to be attentive, concentrate and try to figure out where I will attack you next time - he said Damon, as he turned around a sweaty Elena looking up and down. She was still frowning.  
>- Okay, let's try again - he said closing his eyes. Deep breath and repeated the exercise, this time the student was attentive and she could touch him with a punch that, the boy stopped without much effort, causing her to lose his balance and both ended up on the floor, one above the other.<p>

The tension was palpable. Elena's breathing quickened by thousandths of seconds as her heart, she could "hear" the boy almost as much as his own, saw those blue eyes screaming "I love you" with such force that seemed to hear them in their own ears, those lips that she wanted to kiss again, like the time in which she thought Damon would die.  
>-Oops, did I interrupt a scene? - Katherine interrupted with an amused tone.<br>Both rose from the ground in silence again avoiding eye contact  
>- What are you doing here? Damon asked dryly.<br>- We need a witch to wake Michael, Jeremy has gone for her friend - Katherine replied scornfully  
>- Wait a minute! You can't wake Michael up - suddenly exclaimed Elena<br>- Well, why? - Katherine asked, letting her eyes blank.

- Because this guy Michael is a vampire hunter right? Have you not thought about what he could do after killing Klaus? Aren't you feared for your life, Katherine? I propose that we find out well before doing anything.  
>-No time, we must do as soon as possible, Klaus will soon realize that we have not yet woken up to Michael and he will come to kill us all, and you dear, so much blood he will lift you to form his army, you'll wish never been born.<br>- There must be another way ...  
>- There is not, Elena - Damon replied, calmly, looking sweetly - we must act now or ... I fear that Klaus will come back and hurt you.<p>

- You do not think the day after! ¿Do not you think you can die! - She said, turning to Damon - Think a little, if Michael is strong enough to kill Klaus, do you think he will not be well enough to kill you all? - He said to the two vampires had in front of her  
>- Yes, he will be, but at least you're safe - Damon replied bluntly, without blinking<br>- I'm not going to allow! - Broke the girl - I will not let you put yourself more at risk for me, ever again! I will seek and find another way, with or without your help - and after saying the latter, she left the house in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, like i said, i'm trying to uplaod a chapter every day... english is not my mother tongue, so is kind of hard to me to do this, i'll really appreciated some feed back... reviews, helps a lot... or i may no finish this story! this story is already writen. just translating it. many reviews means chapter everyday ;)  
><strong>

**I'll never leave you again**

**Chapter 2**

Elena walked nervously in her room, from one side to another, she had to think of something and she had to do it quickly, suddenly stopped and looked up - I have to try it!

- I think you've got the wrong room - Stefan said, without even opening his eyes, he was lying on his bed with his legs crossed and he listened to classical music from an old record player  
>-No, this time, whom I came to see is you - said Elena, entering insecure in that room in which she had previously been so long - I need your help - recognized in fear<br>- Why should I help you? - He asked, while rising from bed; turning off the old record player.

- Because ... because you also gain something  
>- What do I win?<br>- Getting out of me. Be free to go where you please and do whatever you want, again  
>- Tempting offer, what do I have to do in return?<br>- Take me to Klaus  
>- Impossible, I do not know where he is<br>- But you've been friends with him for a long time, at least you can get an idea of where he may have gone - she paused for a moment and looked down nervously, thinking fast - anyway, I will go in search of him. I ask for help, I do it to me the shortest way - she added, raising his head to look straight in the eye, with a seemingly unshakable firmness.  
>- Okay, I'll go with you - the young man agreed, after a brief, awkward silence<br>- Good. Let's go now - she said, leaving the room of the vampire, she did not want to see Damon; she knew that this would prevent him from performing his desperate plan.

-Tyler, I need you with me - said Caroline hung up the phone  
>-What is it? Who was it? .- He asked, out of the shower with just a towel on. Caroline watched him for a few seconds up and down, he grinned, but then she shook her head to dispel that idea of her mind, "there are more important things at stake," she said to herself<br>- It was Damon. We have to go in search of my father, as soon as possible - she said  
>-Your father? Why? Caroline, you have to stop torturing yourself, because you're a vampire, what does your father is wrong, you know who you are - he said, approaching her and posing her hands on her cheeks - I know who you are - he said, almost in a whisper<br>- I know, but this is not why we're going to see my father, at least not the major - she replied, raising her eyes encountering his.

- So, what we have to go?  
>- He can help Stefan, to overcome the hypnotism Klaus has on him - a short silence filled the room - Tyler, I need you there with me - he said with a look of desolation<br>- Okay, but how do you know, he can help?  
>- Because it was immune to Damon's hypnotism, he told me which mean there is a chance to do something for Stefan.<p>

Jeremy Bonnie embraced with all his might, when she saw him  
>- Where have you been? Why you did not answer my calls? Elena called me but she did not say much. What were you doing with Katherine?, you know that this woman is dangerous, Jeremy<br>- Okay, okay, one by one. First of all, Bonnie, we need your help: you can get a spell to wake someone from the grave?

- I can find it - Bonnie replied, with a strange face - but who you need to wake up?  
>- Michael, the only person that could kill Klaus<br>- What are you talking about?  
>- Anna has told me - he said uneasily. Since he confessed that he could see the ghost of her ex, Bonnie and he had not returned to the subject, and he preferred not to<br>Anna? - Wondered - how is that she knows...? - But stopped remembering what Matt had told the previous day - Do not rely on what Anna says - repeated almost in a whisper, while she remembered  
>- Did you say?<br>- Jeremy, you're sure, waking Michael is the best solution? Matt said ...  
>- Yes, I am completely safe. Why lie to me? - asked, though the question was not answered, the witch was frowning, completely absorbed in her thoughts - Bonnie!, we must hurry, before Klaus realizes that we have not raised Michael, or he will come after us and that would be terrible.<p>

- Yes, let's go, but we have to go home, I need to take something - Bonnie said after emerging from her thoughts. After considering a number of possibilities she had realized that indeed this was the best solution for now.

Damon felt uneasy about what Elena could do, that girl always surprising ending with some stupid insanity that means risking his life, but at the same time he felt happy for having seen the reaction of Elena, in order to keep him safe. That meant that she really began to feel something for him, but still did not know to what extent, and now they do not deepen to know, as he was concerned about whether Caroline would get help for his brother.  
>- You control your beloved or she will cast us all away! - Katherine furious burst in the room that Damon was having a drink of blood<p>

- What are you talking about? - He asked, frowning.  
>- Your dear Elena had the stupid idea of going to Klaus<br>- How do you know? - He asked after a moment of silence  
>- A while ago she came to visit Stefan to help her, I know that is not ladies, but I was listening to their conversation - she replied with a velvety voice, reassuring and moving toward Damon, sensuality, snatching his glass .- must recognize that the brat is valuable - she added after a drink.<br>- Where are they now? - Damon asked, sounding eerily menacing, looking straight into the eyes  
>- They said they would go through the forest<br>In a second Damon was at the door ready to go after them - Listen, Katherine. Do not wake Michael, until I return, it is clear?  
>-Is it that you plan to go after them? Damon, what if they had already arrived? Klaus would kill you; it was you who told him about Michael!<br>- I'll take that risk - replied calmly.

- I find nothing, Jeremy - Bonnie said, after skimming a few books  
>- Maybe I can help you, you look in your lineage's books.<br>-My lineage? .- She asked in surprise  
>-Yes, Anna says that Emily has to know the spell they used to sleep in Michael<br>Anna ... - She mumbled the girl - why do you trust much of what she tells you? Perhaps it may not be true, you know?  
>-Why would she lie to me?<br>- Why wouldn't she? - She asked with considerable anger  
>- Because she still feels something for me and she would never betray me, why are you so angry?<br>- And you? You still feel something for her? - She asked after a moment of silence  
>-Bonnie ... this is no time for this, we have to find something now, many lives are in danger<br>- ... Yet you have not answered my question - she said in a whisper, then returned to his books and they resume their search in a silence

- We can stop a bit to rest? We've been gone for hours - Elena gasped, sitting on a rock  
>-Arrg. Humans! - Expressed Stefan, leaving the eyes blank - you were the first to insist that we had to hurry and now look at you. You have not thought about being a vampire? - asked approaching her with a wicked grin<br>-No, one day someone told me that the life of the vampires is very sad, lonely ... replied staring at him with narrowed eyes, ready to defend at any time, was totally and completely scared, but would not allow him to feel his fear .

- I'm sure that person did not tell you how exciting it is to have a dam in your arms, feel and smell your fear, be getting close to her neck slowly, feeling the blood running on the veins, nailing it and fangs ... - explained with gestures of excitement  
>- Enough! I do not want to hear that - said the girl closing her eyes in horror, while she closed her fists tightly<br>- Are you sure? I was getting to the good part - answered with a mocking tone.

They were both silent for a moment. Elena could not stop looking at the Ripper, she could not believe it was Stefan, the person from whom he fell in love, the same person a few days ago had attacked her, and since that night he was behaving like a complete stranger.

She recalled some moments they spent together, the promises they had been made, the intimate moments that happened, but could not avoid at some point in their memories include Damon, what was happening with her lately?, she kept thinking about him and want him to be near her, to hold her, protect her and ... "no!" she thought, she could not allow herself to think of him, because the more she did she realized her true feelings for him, "No!" she repeated once more shaking her head to forget those thoughts  
>- I've rested enough, let's go - ordered by standing<br>- You're not going anywhere! - Ordered a voice behind her.  
>The girl turned incredulous, recognizing that voice - Damon! What are you doing here? - Exclaimed stunned<p>

- Elena, I will not let you commit this folly, we return home immediately - he ordered, frowning, grabbing her arm  
>-No! - She said, letting go of his arm .- I will not return, I will do this, it is my decision<br>-Your scenes bore me - Stefan said, with indifference - Elena, come on - he ordered, grabbing her arm.  
>- I said no! .- Damon shouted, pushing Stefan with a supernatural force, sending him to meters with respect to where they were<br>-what 's wrong with you? .- Elena asked, enraged after seeing the reaction of Damon.  
>- "What's wrong with me"? No, what's wrong with you, Elena. Do you want to die? What do you think Klaus Will Do to you? - Damon growled angrily<br>- I know, but if I do not, that would mean your death ... and Stefan's!

- I think I've made up my mind about that, but I can't accept and will never do is to live in a world without you - he said, calming down a bit - so ... - his words were interrupted by Stefan who charged at high speed on him making the two fell rolling down a hill.  
>Elena powerless over the situation ran in the direction where the Salvatore were fighting against each other, with bad luck on the road tripped over a branch and fell down the ravine on the head hitting a rock. The girl lost consciousness. The wound began to bleed.<p>

- We found the spell that can help us to wake up Michael - Jeremy said when he saw Katherine  
>- Well, let's - it answered with a lopsided smile<br>- Wait a minute! - Said Bonnie - where are Elena and Damon?  
>- They've gone to the forest, looking for vervaine, to Protect Elena from Stefan - the vampire lied, without blinking - but they have said we can start now<p>

- Let's go, then - Jeremy concluded, after looking at a suspicious Bonnie.

The brothers immediately stopped his fight, when they smelled the odor of blood. They looked toward the girl lying unconscious on the floor.  
>- Do not you dare! - Damon growled removing the fangs to see Stefan making a move to go for a new dam.<br>- Come on, I just want a little, i will not kill her - he said, approaching Elena - I promise - he said, leaning over the girl  
>Damon angered to see his beloved would be attacked, took a piece of branch from the ground and nailed it to his brother leaving it unconscious. Without even stopping to see how he was his brother, took Elena gently ground and ran with it back home.<p>

Upon arrival at the mausoleum in which he was Michael, the two young men could not help but feel a shiver ran them back  
>- Start with the spell - Katherine ordered to Bonnie<br>-Place the candles around the coffin - the witch ordered.

Elena woke up with a widespread pain throughout the body, but especially in the head. He looked around and found staring Damon sitting on the bed  
>- Finally, you wake up, sleepyhead - Damon said with a beautiful smile<br>- What happened? - She asked, sitting up in bed.  
>- You hit your head against a rock and lost consciousness - he replied, staring at her - let me see - he said, brushing the hair from the forehead of the girl - the wound is healing, I gave you to drink my blood to heal faster, so do not you die within twenty-four hours, okay? - Joked the vampire, getting out of bed - back to sleep, you need to rest - he said, opening the door to exit.<br>- Where is Stefan? .- She asked almost in a whisper  
>- Stefan will take a few hours to come back here - he replied after a brief silence, then left the room leaving the girl alone.<p>

Michael finally woke up, causing all to retire a few steps, Bonnie was less concentrated ending the spell. The hunter got out of his coffin and stood looking at these closely, for a few minutes, they were silent in fear.  
>- Hi Michael - Katherine said at last - My name is Katherine Petrova, we woke you up to kill Klaus. As a sign of loyalty, I offer You This victim - she said, pointing to Jeremy - as the first banquet<br>-What? .- They exclaimed in disbelief  
>Bonnie responded right away, Taking Advantage That Michael would be weak, because he had not been fed in years, they cast a spell paralyzing the two vampires<br>- Come on, Jeremy, we do not have much time .- shouted as they ran to the car  
>-Bonnie, are you okay? .- Jeremy asked worried once out of danger, the young witch looked exhausted, almost on the verge of losing consciousness<p>

- Yes, the spell has left me a little tired just that - replied in a whisper, trying to calm him, then touched his nose with his hand. She was bleeding  
>Jeremy broke, Salvatore's mansion, carrying an unconscious Bonnie, he went straight to the couch.<br>-What is happening here? - Damon asked downstairs  
>- We have awakened, Michael<p>

- And Katherine?  
>- We have been betrayed<p> 


End file.
